Choosing Paris
by OveractiveMuse
Summary: What if Romeo came back six weeks too late?


**A/N: This is a short little one shot I couldn't get out of my mind. This is my first fanfic that I am putting out. Working on a lengthy one that is nearing completion. Feedback would be greatly appreciated *hint hint*. All sentence fragments are intentional.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Edward. In reality, he really belongs to SM :(**

Did Juliet ever wonder about her choice in Romeo? Romeo, the fickle lover that had been chasing another. Did she have trouble choosing the passion of Romeo over the comfort and consistency of Paris? What if Romeo left to keep Juliet safe from all the monsters in his world? Left to give her some measure of happiness, placing himself into complete misery? What if he lied to Juliet and told her that he never wanted or needed her but that she was no good for him? What if he had left a huge hole for Paris to come and conveniently bandaged so that Juliet could function again? What if Juliet had waited for Romeo to come back even though he said he didn't love her? What if Romeo came back six weeks too late to stop Juliet from marrying Paris? What would Juliet do? Would she have done what I have done?

My beautiful and immortal Romeo Edward left me crying in a wood five years ago, my heart shattered beyond recognition. My Edward had told me that he did not love or want me that he was leaving with his whole family giving me a clean break. I felt the moment my heart shattered with one final lamenting kiss and knowing that most of the pieces of my shattered heart had run faster than my body ever could to stay forever with my Romeo. Months of agony for Juliet, weeping and numb letting life pass me by as I waited desperately for Romeo to return. Finally a desperate night when I believed Romeo lost forever. A desperate Juliet searching for whatever I could find to distract myself from the pain. Spending time with my friend Jacob, her Paris. Slowly feeling Paris patch up the pain, making it endurable. Paris' undying affection for his Juliet. Juliet relying more and more on my dearest friend Paris. Needing to do whatever I could to keep my demons at bay, even if it meant allowing a closer relationship with Paris to help myself live without Romeo. Being with Paris, growing closer all the while still waiting for Romeo to come back and sweep me off my feet again. Warning Paris over and over again that Juliet's heart was already taken. Paris gently and sweetly pursuing Juliet even with the knowledge that I could never be fully his. Paris bringing me into his own part of the immortal and mythical world that seemed to be surround me. Paris reluctantly explaining the imprinting process to Juliet, and even more reluctantly explaining that she was not his imprint. Telling Paris again that I would never get over Romeo but thankful for Paris and his help.

The years passing for Juliet; five long years with Paris faithfully at my side, no sign of my sparkling Romeo. Paris asking Juliet time and time again to marry him. Juliet gently telling him no. Paris being furious that even after all this time he still could not have his Juliet. Juliet crumbling in realizing that forever immortal Romeo was never going to return for his love and that maybe he had truly forsaken me after all. Paris asking again to become his bride. Juliet softly whispering a faint yes, realizing that I could no longer wait for Romeo's return. Paris' joy at finally getting his Juliet. The whirlwind wedding put together in a few weeks' time. A trembling Juliet walking down the aisle towards Paris, secretly wishing that Romeo would arrive to stop her in the nick of time but knowing he would never come. Paris and Juliet saying their vows and a kiss, binding them together until death or imprinting parted them. Juliet and Paris on their honeymoon. Juliet giving her new husband what was rightfully his, crying silently desperately wanting Romeo's cold body tangled with hers.

Returning to La Push with Paris. Setting up house with my new family. Juliet enjoying married life as much as the remnants of her heart would allow. Paris treating Juliet like royalty.

Juliet leaving La Push to visit my father six weeks after the wedding. Juliet walking into an empty house, wondering where her father might be. Slowly walking upstairs to my bedroom that I had yet to move out of. Juliet opening the door to be hit with the most perfect scent ever, honeyed and sweet, the remnants of her departed Romeo. Juliet breaking down into tears crying brokenly for my life and reason for existence, my Romeo. Feeling a breeze engulf me and stone hard chilled arms embrace me. Looking into Romeo's perfect face as he slowly bent to kiss me, taking my tears away with his perfect beautiful lips. Long conversations with Romeo, asking all the important questions and finally learning the truth behind Romeo's departure. My heart feeling whole in Romeo's arms. Juliet's heart breaking as I told my Romeo that he was six weeks too late but that I loved him with all of me. Watching Romeo's heat break knowing that I could no longer be his. Romeo holding me to himself, never wanting to let me go. Paris discovering me in Romeo's arms. Explanations and many conversations that came down to me choosing to remain bound in my vows to Paris, even though all I wanted was Romeo. Paris explaining the imprinting process to Romeo, letting him know there is still hope. Seeing the light in Romeo's eyes at the remote chance that Juliet could someday be his. A phone vibrating with a call from Romeo's sister. A peaceful look coming over Romeo's face. Romeo hugging and then chastely kissing his Juliet before bounding out the window without a word.

Six months passing without Romeo, hoping secretly that Paris would imprint. Juliet clinging to any faint hope she could find that Paris would eventually abandon her allowing her to be with her Romeo. Romeo waiting patiently in the wings for Paris' prolonged scenes to with Juliet to end when Paris will finally meet the girl truly meant for him. Romeo waiting stage right to take Juliet back as his own, thankful to know that it will happen someday because no one bets against Romeo's sister Alice.

**Please hit that review button!! **


End file.
